Mariposa County Fire Department
The Mariposa County Fire Department provides fire protection to all of Mariposa County with the exception of the town of Mariposa and the communities protected through agreements with Yosemite National Park. The Sierra National Forest and Mariposa, Madera, Merced Unit of the California Department of Forestry & Fire Protection also have a large presence in the county during the wildland fire season. Apparatus Roster All pump/tank measurements are in US gallons. Fire Station 21 - 6364 Highway 140, Midpines :Engine 21 - 2009 Pierce Contender (1250/750) :Water Tender 21 - 2009 Pierce Contender (750/3000) :Patrol 21 - 2002 Ford F-450 (100/300) Fire Station 22 - 5273 Highway 49 North, Mariposa This is an interagency station and is Mariposa Public Utility District's Station 1 :Rescue 22 - 1995 Chevrolet 3500 walk-in Fire Station 23 - 2820 Highway 140, Cathey's Valley :Engine 23 - 2009 Pierce Contender (1250/750) :Water Tender 23 - 1996 Kenworth (500/3500) :Patrol 23 - 2002 Ford F-450 (100/300) Fire Station 24 - 9729 Merced Falls Road, Don Pedro :Engine 24 - 2009 Pierce Contender (1250/750) :Water Tender 24 - 1980 International (500/3500) :Patrol 24 - 2008 Ford F-450 (100/300) :Engine 224 - 1975 pumper (750/750) Fire Station 25 - 5021 Macready Way, Mariposa :Engine 25 - 2009 Pierce Contender (1250/750) :Patrol 25 - 2008 Ford F-450 (100/300) Fire Station 26 - 10293 Ferry Road, Coulterville :Engine 26 - 2009 Pierce Contender (1250/750) :Rescue 26 - 1995 Chevrolet 3500 :Engine 226 - 1979 International Loadstar (350/500) Fire Station 27 - 4621 Highway 49 South, Mariposa :Engine 27 - 1975 International Fleetstar / Van Pelt (1250/1000) :Patrol 27 - 2008 Ford F450 (100/300) :Water Tender 27 - 1975 International Fleetstar (500/3800) Fire Station 28 - 2746 Creek Ridge Road, Bridgeport Fire Station 29 - 6008 Monte Vista Drive, Mariposa :Engine 29 - 2009 Pierce Contender (1250/750) :Patrol 29 - 2008 Ford F450 (100/300) :Water Tender 29 - 1993 Kenworth (500/3500) Engine 229 - Fire Station 31 - 10332 B Fiske Road, Greeley Hill :Engine 31 - 2009 Pierce Contender (1250/750) :Patrol 31 - 2006 Ford F450 (100/300) :Water Tender 31 - 1979 Kenworth (500/3500) Fire Station 32 - 5618 Creel Road, Mariposa :Engine 32 - 2009 Pierce Contender (1250/750) :Patrol 32 - 2002 Ford F450 (100/300) :Engine 232 - 1973 International Fleetstar / Van Pelt (1250/1000) Fire Station 33 - 7442 Forest Drive, Fish Camp :Engine 33 - 2009 Pierce Contender (1250/750) :Water Tender 33 - 2009 Pierce Contender (750/3000) :Patrol 33 - 2002 Ford F450 (100/300) Fire Station 34 - El Portal Fire protection provided by Yosemite National Park. Fire Station 36 - 7919 Hunter Valley Road, Hunters Valley :Engine 36 - 2009 Pierce Contender (1250/750) :Patrol 36 - 2008 Ford F-450 (100/300) Fire Station 37 - 3883 Bootjack Lane, Mariposa :Engine 37 - 2009 Pierce Contender (1250/750) :Water Tender 37 - 2009 Pierce Contender (750/3000) :Patrol 37 - 2006 Ford F450 (100/300) :Engine 237 - 1980 International / Grumman (1250/1000) Retired Apparatus :1992 Ford F350 patrol :1987 Kenworth pumper/tanker (750/3800) :1982 GMC pumper (1000/?) :1981 Ford C700 / E-One pumper (1250/750) :1978 International Loadstar / Van Pelt pumper (750/500) :1978 International Loadstar / Van Pelt pumper (750/500) :1978 International tanker (500/3800) :1976 Ford C700 / Van Pelt pumper (1250/750) :1976 Ford C800 pumper (1250/?) :1975 International Fleetstar / Van Pelt pumper (1250/1000) :1975 International Fleetstar / Van Pelt pumper (1250/1000) :1975 International Fleetstar / Van Pelt pumper (1250/1000) :1975 International Fleetstar / Van Pelt pumper (1250/1000) :1975 International Fleetstar / Van Pelt pumper (1250/1000) Category:Mariposa County Category:Departments operating Grumman apparatus Category:California departments operating Pierce apparatus Category:Departments operating Van Pelt apparatus